


Postcards TRADUCTION

by Sayuria



Category: Jumper (2008)
Genre: Death Threats, First Kiss, M/M, Reconciliation, Swearing, Translation, angry Griffin, depressed David
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 22:34:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2749616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sayuria/pseuds/Sayuria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>David a laissé Griffin en Tchétchénie et doit maintenant vivre avec les conséquences de ses actes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Goodbyemyfancy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goodbyemyfancy/gifts).
  * A translation of [Postcards](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1371964) by [Goodbyemyfancy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goodbyemyfancy/pseuds/Goodbyemyfancy). 



> Ceci est une traduction d'un fanfic en anglais présent sur ce site de Goodbyemyfancy

David venait de finir un sale combat contre un Paladin qui l’avait repéré pendant qu’il faisait un tour à Dubaï, et bien qu’il ait gagné, ce combat l’avait laissé physiquement et psychologiquement fatigué. Le jumper américain marchait le long du couloir menant à son appartement, le premier qu’il avait pris soin de sécuriser depuis que Roland avait détruit celui de New York il y a quelques mois. Cela lui avait pris des semaines pour trouver une nouvelle maison dont il était presque sûr que les Paladins ne l’avaient pas repéré, en prenant en compte tous ce qu’il avait appris durant son court temps avec Griffin.  
Griffin. Les épaules de David s’affaissèrent quand il pensa à la trahison qu’il avait faite à la seule personne sur Terre qui pouvait le comprendre, la seule personne en qui il pouvait avoir confiance. Mais quand tout a commencé à s’effondrer, David a seulement pensé à se sauver, lui et Millie. Il n’avait même pas eu le courage de tuer Roland quand il en avait eu la chance, ce qui aurait rendu Griffin heureux. Au lieu de cela, il avait laissé Griffin en plan. En fait, il l’avait laissé mourir. Et chaque jour, il devait vivre avec cela sur la conscience. 

Et les conséquences de tout cela ? Millie l’avait laissé tomber à cause de cette culpabilité qu’il devait supporter, les Paladins le poursuivaient avec acharnement parce qu’il avait essayé de tuer Roland, et même sa mère ne pouvait plus le protéger. Et Griffin n’était plus là.  
Il fallut quelques secondes à son cerveau fatigué pour remarquer la carte postale qui était accroché à sa porte. C’était une vieille carte où l’on voyait deux hommes avec une mule bien chargée et quelques mots en russe écrit en dessous. David resta là, ne sachant pas quoi faire, mâchonnant sa lèvre inférieure. Il regarda tout autour de lui, et attrapa la carte avant de la retourner. Il lut les mots inscrits lentement.

POUR : M. David Connard Rice  
ADRESSE : Planète Terre  
Espèce de connard. Vraiment. ESPÈCE. DE. CONNARD. Tu me supplies de t’aider et après tu m’abandonnes en Tchétchénie en plein milieu d’une guerre ? Et pourquoi ? Millie ? L’amour ? Est-ce que cela en valait la peine ? Tu n’es même pas venu voir si je m’en étais sorti. Je le sais parce que quand j’ai réussi à sortir des câbles électriques, j’ai attendu pendant un mois pour voir si tu allais revenir, et tu n’es jamais apparu. Je te hais plus que tout. Tu es pire que les Paladins. Ils veulent me tuer parce que je suis un Jumper et que c’est une sorte de guerre sainte pour eux. Mais toi… Tu es un Jumper et tu m’as trahi, moi… Probablement le seul Jumper encore vivant sur Terre. Je pensais vraiment que tu étais mon ami. Connard. Salaud. Ordure. Tu as un nouveau combat à mener et l’ennemi, c’est moi. Tu penses pouvoir tu mesuré à moi ? Tu es vraiment dans la merde, littéralement, ce n’est pas juste une façon de parler.

Il n’y avait pas de signature, mais c’était évident qu’il s’agissait de Griffin. Et il avait parfaitement le droit de le traiter de connard, vu ce que David lui avait fait subir. Et même si chacun de ses mots brisait le cœur de David, au moins maintenant, il savait que Griffin avait survécu et qu’il était vivant quelque part sur Terre. David secoua la tête, des larmes se formant dans ses yeux bleus alors qu’il ouvrait la porte de son appartement.

Alors qu’une odeur nauséabonde lui arrivait aux narines, les larmes commencèrent à rouler sur les joues de David à cause de celle-ci. Il essaya de rejoindre la cuisine pour aller chercher des mouchoirs, mais ses pieds atterrir sur quelque chose de visqueux et il fit quelques pas avant de tomber par terre. David regarda autour de lui pour voir ce qu’il était arrivé à son appartement, et il grogna, n’en revenant pas de voir ce qu’avait fait Griffin.

Tout l’appartement de David était recouvert de merde de cheval. Et probablement aussi de merde d’âne, de mule, de zèbre ou tout autre équidé. David se releva, en essayant de ne pas vomir en voyant qu’il était couvert de la tête aux pieds.

Une fois assis, David fut soulagé pour une chose. Si Griffin avait pu aisément mettre des pièges mortels qui auraient tué David à la seconde où il aurait mis les pieds dans son appartement. Vu son arsenal d’armes, son entrainement et sa paranoïa, Griffin avait été plutôt gentil avec lui. Mais bon en même temps, David était resté assez longtemps avec Griffin que pour savoir que les coups qui semblent simples pouvaient fort bien n’être que de simples préparations à un plan plus complexe où Griffin finissait toujours par gagner. David soupira, se demandant s’il fallait mieux abandonner l’endroit ou bien tout nettoyer avant de se trouver un nouvel endroit sûr. Enfin, aussi sûr que possible. Parce qu’une chose était sure. Il était maintenant l’ennemi de Griffin et Griffin trouvait toujours ses ennemis.


	2. Dublin

C’était une bonne chose que David ait marché dans un bois avant de jumper au lieu de faire cela dans un endroit plus ou moins public. Parce que jamais auparavant il n’avait essayé de jumper et raté. Apparemment, quand un jump rate, on revient d’où on est parti, avec la sensation qu’un troupeau d’éléphants vous avait marché dessus. David se releva, la tête entre les mains, tremblant et criant de douleur, se demandant ce qui venait de se passer.  
Après que Griffin ait saccagé son dernier appartement quelques semaines auparavant, David avait décidé de vivre plus reculé et avait décidé de s’établir dans la montagne de MacGillycuddy Reek en Irlande. Il espérait que Griffin se calme s’il faisait profil bas, et comme son ancien ami l’avait toujours regardé d’un air méprisant à cause de son côté matérialiste, il avait décidé d’essayer d’avoir un repaire. Son premier essai avait été un désastre, mais il avait passé beaucoup de temps à améliorer son habitat naturel.  
Il avait mis en pratique tout ce qu’il avait appris de Griffin sur le fait de vivre loin de toute civilisation et d’être autonome. Au fur et à mesure du temps, il avait réussi à se construire un espace de vie confortable. C’était minimal et basique (le sol était la pierre de la caverne, il avait des étagères en acier, une douche extérieure et un lit double, bon, pour le lit, il avait pris un matelas à mémoire de forme et des draps en coton égyptien, mais bon, avoir un bon sommeil est important). C’était un peu stupide, mais il s’y sentait bien et c’était chez lui, parce que cela lui rappelait le repaire de Griffin et quand tout allait bien entre eux. Cela lui rappelait aussi tout ce qu’il avait perdu quand il avait abandonné Griffin, une décision qu’il regrettait à chaque instant de sa vie.  
Après tout ce dur travail pour se faire son chez-soi, David avait décidé que tout était parfait dans son repaire. Il était allé dans un magasin à Dublin et s’était acheté quelques petites choses pour célébrer sa nouvelle maison. C’est quand il a voulu jumper pour rentrer que son jump avait raté et qu’il se trouvait dans cette situation de douleur infernale.  
Une heure plus tard, la douleur finit par devenir plus tolérable et David fut capable de se lever sans avoir l’impression qu’il allait s’évanouir. Il commença à ramasser ses affaires, et, après une grande respiration, et visionna l’entrée de sa grotte. Cette fois-ci, il n’y eut aucun problème.  
Enfin si, il y avait un problème. L’entrée de la caverne avait disparu. En fait, il semblait y avoir eu un effondrement, ce qui n’avait aucun sens, il avait passé beaucoup de temps à chercher une montagne sûr et stable.  
Le jumper restait là avec son sac de course, se demandant ce qu’il s’était passé en deux heures de temps. Et puis il fit le bout de papier coincé entre deux pierres, près de l’entrée de son ancien repaire. Avec le cœur lourd et un sentiment d’angoisse, David s’avança et ramassa le papier. Et bien sûr, dans l’enveloppe, il y avait une autre carte postale, cette fois-ci de Dublin. Elle ne lui était pas adressée, mais vu les circonstances, David savait que Griffin l’avait retrouvé. Et là, debout, tout seul, il lut lentement la carte, entendant dans sa tête la voix hostile et pleine de sarcasme de son ancien ami.  
Tu pensais vraiment que tu pouvais te construire un REPAIRE ? UN REPAIRE ? Les repaires c’est MON truc, connard imbécile et insensible ! Au moins, ton ancienne maison te ressemblait, avec ton obsession pour la consommation. Mais cette fois tu as essayé de voler ce que j’étais, comment je vivais, ce qui fait du moi un jumper et un combattant ? VA. TE. FAIRE. FOUTRE ! Mon repaire, c’est moi. Tu n’es pas moi et tu ne le seras jamais et construire un repaire me fait te haïr encore plus. Je ne pensais même pas cela possible après la Tchétchénie. Mais te voir construire un repaire ces dernières semaines m’a mené à un sentiment encore plus fort que la haine.  
Je suppose que tu ne savais pas comme c’était douloureux de jumper dans un endroit qui n’existe pas. J’ai dû ‘oublier’ de t’en parler quand on était ensemble. Ton jump n’a pas marché parce que ton putain de repaire n’existe plus. Tu vois… détruis. Démoli. J’ai patiemment attendu que ton finisse pour pouvoir tout détruire. Ton repaire n’existe plus, l’intérieur est rempli de cailloux de déchet et de tout ce que j’ai pu trouver pour le remplir et après j’ai fait exploser l’entrée pour refaçonner la montagne.  
Tu ne peux pas avoir de repaire David. Tu ne peux pas avoir de maison, tu ne peux rien posséder, tu ne peux pas te reposer, je te suis constamment et tu ce que tu chéris, je le détruirai. Et quand j’aurai détruit tout ce qu’il y a autour de toi, je te tuerai certainement. C’est simple non ? Tu as dépassé les limites et si avant j’étais son ennemi, maintenant, je suis l’ennemi numéro un. Oublie Roland et les Paladins. Je suis la plus grande menace. Et vois les choses en face, tu sais que je suis meilleur que toi.  
Si tu ne meurs pas immédiatement, reste loin de moi. T’as compris ? Et pour l’instant, Dublin est à moi. En fait, toute l’Irlande est à moi. Tu es un putain d’Américain alors retourne là-bas et vit avec les autres connards de ton genre. Putain, je suis tellement fâché que je te tuerais sur-le-champ si je te voyais, alors, c’est mieux si je ne te vois pas.  
Les larmes roulant le long de ses joues, David arracha la lettre, lâcha le sac de courses devenu inutile et jumpa, laissant tout en plan derrière lui.  
Quelques kilomètres plus loin, Griffin se tenait debout, camouflé dans les hautes herbes de la prairie. Il baissa ses jumelles. Il avait vu les émotions pures sur le visage de David quand il avait lu la carte : peine, douleur, désespoir, abandon. Il pensait que cela lui ferait plaisirs de voir la vie de David s’écrouler, mais maintenant qu’il le voyait, les larmes coulant sur les joues de David, il était confus. Il se dirigea vers l’endroit que David venait de quitter.  
Pendant quelques instants, Griffin regarda le sac plastique qui avait été abandonné par terre. Cela l’ennuyait que David se sente assez à l’aise que pour acheter des petites luxures. Mais la curiosité finit par le gagner.  
Griffin resta là, interdit. Le sac était rempli de chips bien british, les gouts absolument immondes que Griffin adorait et que David qualifiait d’immangeables. Il saisit un paquet et un léger ‘oh, David’ s’échappa de ses lèvres, et une pointe de regret traversa les yeux bleus du Jumper. Celui-ci jumpa ailleurs.


	3. Londres

Griffin se promenait dans le parc de Kew, n’arrivant pas à apprécier la variété de fleurs et d’herbes qui s’épanouissaient en ce rare jour de soleil à Londres. Il faisait tout son possible pour ne pas penser à David, ce qui était toujours difficile quand il était à Londres et qu’il pouvait voir cette foutue tour où il savait que David aimait être. En fait, s’il était venu au Jardin Botanique Royal, c’était parce qu’il pouvait voir la tour dans toute la ville et que du coup, il ne pouvait pas s’empêcher de penser à David. Et penser à David le rendait fou de rage et de colère avec un sentiment de regret.   
Griffin resta debout à contempler le paysage devant lui, ses mains dans les poches de sa veste en cuir, chottant à l’occasion une pierre qui se trouvait devant lui. Il pensait qu’en étant à nouveau seul, ne devant se préoccuper de personne, il serait à nouveau bien, que c’était ce qu’il voulait, mais chaque fois qu’il voyait David, il savait que sa vie avant qu’il ne la chamboule ne lui conviendrait plus. Avant que David ne débarque, il ne savait pas qu’il lui manquait des choses, un ami, une connexion au monde. Et David avait tout foutu en l’air, l’avait laissé pour mort, tout ça pour cette Millie, et avait même laissé vivre Roland. Griffin ne pouvait pas gérer tout cela.  
Il savait que suivre David ne faisait qu’empirer les choses, mais Griffin était incapable de passer à autre chose. Il avait besoin de savoir ce que faisait David à chaque instant, et de détruire tout ce dont David pouvait retirer du plaisir. Il pensait qu’en détruisant sa vie et en empêchant David d’avoir une maison à lui, un endroit sûr, il serait plus heureux, mais cela ne marchait pas. Il voulait que David vive ce qu’il avait vécu, toute la rage et la douleur. Mais là, David vivait dans la peur, en attendant que Griffin surgisse et ne le tue. Mais le truc c’était que Griffin n’avait pas vraiment envie de tuer David, plus maintenant. Il voulait quelque chose de David, mais il ne savait pas quoi.  
Fatiguer de réfléchir, de ressentir, Griffin pensa à son arbre favori dans Hyde Park et jumpa. Il se dit que d’écouter des fous et des activistes parler à Speakers Corner lui ferait arrêter de penser à David et ce qu’il ressentait par rapport à sa trahison. Pour une fois, Keiko Khoo n’était pas là à déblatérer ses idées marxistes. Griffin écouta dons des étrangers, ses pensées moroses se détournant de David alors qu’ils écoutaient ses étrangers parler de leur vie. Après une heure, il ne pensait plus du tout à David et se moquait de ses gens. IL adorait ça.  
Griffin faillit jumper de surprise quand quelqu’un tira sur la manche de sa veste, cherchant à capter son attention. Il se retourna, prêt à insulter quiconque avait l’audace de l’approcher, et a le toucher, quand il vit un petit garçon qui se tenait tranquillement à côté de lui et qui le regardait. Le regard de Griffin se fit plus doux et il demanda au petit garçon. « Alors le gosse ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » Pensant que le garçon voulait de l’argent, il fut surpris quand celui-ci lui tendit quelque chose, une carte postale avec un coucher de soleil londonien. « Un monsieur qui m’a dit que vous étiez ami avant m’a donné ça pour que je vous le donne. » Griffin commença à regarder partout autour de lui, mais arrêta quand le petit garçon ajouta poliment. « Il est déjà parti, monsieur. Il m’a donné ça il y a une demi-heure et m’a dit d’attendre avant de vous le donner. Il était très gentil et il m’a même donné cinq livres. Il m’a dit de ne pas avoir peur de vous. » Le petit garçon sourit et ajouta. « JE ne pense pas que vous soyez effrayant. J’aime bien votre veste. Oh et il m’a aussi dit de vous dire que c’était un accident qu’il vous ait vu aujourd’hui. » Griffin ne savait pas quoi dire, alors il se contenta de marmonner un « merci, voilà pour toi, va t’acheter quelque chose », en donnant au petit garçon la monnaie qu’il avait dans sa poche.  
Le garçon partit en souriant, mais Griffin était déjà en route, s’éloignant le plus possible de la foule afin de pouvoir jumper dans son repaire. Il n’était pas question qu’il lise ça en public. Quelques minutes plus tard, il était dans son canapé, sa veste jetée quelque part par terre, et il retourna la carte postale. David ne l’avait pas contacté du tout depuis la Tchétchénie, et cette carte postale contenait les premiers mots que David lui adressait depuis plusieurs mois. IL prit une grande respiration et commença à lire ce qu’avait écrit David.  
Je ne te suis pas, vraiment ! S’il te plait, ne sois pas fâché à cause de cette carte postale, même si je sais que tu es déjà furieux. Je ne te cherchais pas et je ne suis pas retourné en Irlande, comme tu me l’as demandé. Mais je t’ai vu aujourd’hui, et bien que je pouvais simplement partir sans que tu ne saches jamais que j’eu été là, je devais te dire quelque chose. Je sais que je prends un risque, mais je me sens coupable tout le temps.  
L’écriture de David était horrible. Les mots étaient minuscules et presque illisibles, et il y avait de nombreuses marques, comme si de l’eau était entrée en contact avec le papier. Griffin pouvait presque sentir et ressentir la douleur et la peur que David transcrivait dans ses mots. Griffin regarda la lettre et il comprit que David devait être en train de pleurer en écrivant cette lettre. Il continua sa lecture, ses mains tremblant légèrement.  
Je suis vraiment désolé. Je sais que le dire ne changera rien, mais je suis complètement détruit. Je me sens vraiment mal pour ce que je t’ai fait. Je n’ai pas d’excuse et je comprends parfaitement que tu veuilles me tuer. J’ai tout foiré et je t’ai laissé tomber de plein de façons différentes, et je ne peux pas me le pardonner. Tu étais la seule personne qui me comprenait vraiment, qui savait ce que je ressentais, et j’ai détruit tout ce qu’on avait partagé. J’aurais dû retourner en Tchétchénie, mais j’ai fui. Je regrette cette décision à chaque moment de ma vie. Quand tu te décideras à venir, je ne résisterai pas. Je mérite tout ce que tu me feras subir. Je sais que ce n’est pas une revanche. C’est la justice.  
Griffin se rassit, regardant la carte postale d’un air vide, comme s’il essayait de remettre de l’ordre dans ses émotions. Il savait qu’il devrait être furieux, rempli d’un sentiment de vengeance, parce que c’est ce qu’il ressentait depuis que David l’avait laissé dans ses câbles électriques, criant de douleur et terrifié à l’idée de mourir comme ça. Mais en voyant David d’effondrer ces derniers mois, Griffin savait que ses mots étaient sincères. Chaque fois que Griffin détruisait la vie de David, celui-ci tombait un peu plus dans la dépression. Griffin l’avait vu s’isoler de plus en plus.  
La dernière fois que Griffin avait été espionné David, il vivait dans une sorte de pension dans le pire quartier de Détroit. Sa chambre était vide, sans rien qui laissait penser que quelqu’un pouvait y vivre. Aucun bien matériel, et surtout pas de marques. Juste un tout petit lit avec des draps en lin basique, ainsi qu’une armoire contenant quelques vêtements. Quand Griffin s’était infiltré dans sa chambre, il avait été surpris par le minimalisme de celle-ci. L’américain ne semblait pas avoir de cash de réserve, à moins qu’il le cache quelque part. Chaque fois que Griffin voyait David, la santé de celui-ci semblait se dégrader. Il perdait du poids, son teint devenait cireux, il avait d’énormes cernes sous les yeux.  
Il fallut longtemps avant que Griffin ne se décide à se lever. Il se dirigea vers son mur rempli de photo, de dessins et de carte postale. Regardant le mur avec attention pendant plusieurs minutes, il se décida et attrapa une des cartes postales. Il retourna s’assoir et regarda pendant un long moment l’espace vide servant à écrire le message. Il soupira un bon coup puis commença à écrire.


	4. Les chutes du Niagara

Un autre jour seul, un autre jour à se demander si Griffin allait apparaitre pour le tuer. David soupira, les épaules affaissées et la tête basse, alors qu’il marchait sous la pluie, ses pieds trempés à cause des trous dans ses bottes. Un jour misérable parmi tous les autres jours misérables qu’il vivait. Après l’attaque brutale de Griffin de sa cave en Irlande, et la dernière carte postale où Griffin disait qu’il allait le tuer, David étais terrifié. Mais plus les jours passaient sans qu’il ne se passe rien, plus il était déprimé. Sa vie était gâchée à cause de sa stupidité. Il en était arrivé au point où il voulait que l’attente prenne fin. Quand il avait donné la carte postale au garçon pour Griffin à Londres, il pensait que Griffin se sentirait provoqué, mais apparemment pas.  
David avait déjà enlevé sa veste trempée ainsi que ses bottes avant qu’il ne remarque la petite, mais familière carte postale sur le plancher, mis bien en évidence. Il s’assit sur son lit, les ressors faisant du bruit par la même occasion. Il regarda la carte postale comme si c’était un objet venant d’une autre dimension. Il avait un trop-plein d’émotion, de la peur, de la curiosité… mais surtout du soulagement. D’où il se tenait, on avait l’impression que la carte postale venait des chutes du Niagara, mais il ne savait pas où exactement. Il prit son courage à deux mains et alla ramasser la carte. Il l’essuya et eut la confirmation qu’il s’agissait bien des chutes du Niagara, plus spécifiquement les Horseshoe Fall du côté canadien. Il ferma ses yeux bleus quelque instants et pris de grandes respirations. Il retourna finalement la carte et lut ce que Griffin avait écrit. À son grand étonnement, il n’y avait pas grand-chose de marquer.  
J’ai reçu ta carte postale de Londres. Mignon le garçon que tu as choisi pour être ton messager. Je lui ai aussi donné un peu d’argent. C’était un bon deal pour lui.  
Viens me retrouver au parc Victoria du côté canadien des chutes du Niagara, près de la plateforme du Jardin des roses chinois. Le 12 juillet à 7h. C’est le moment.  
David fit tomber la carte et se jeta sur son lit, son visage contre l’oreiller, les larmes coulant de ses yeux. Enfin, tout sera bientôt fini. Il pleura jusqu’à s’endormir.

 

On était le 12 juillet et le ciel vespéral était lumineux quand David arriva à destination. Il avait passé le temps qu’il lui restait à donner tout ce qu’il avait, faisant des dons anonymes jusqu’à ce qu’il ne possède plus rien à part les vêtements qu’il portait sur lui. Il se sentait serein et inquiet à la fois depuis qu’il avait reçu la carte postale, mais il était heureux de voir Griffin une dernière fois. Il devait s’excuser en personne. Il espérait juste que Griffin lui laisserait le temps de parler avant de le tuer.  
Après quelques minutes de marche, David trouva la plateforme que Griffin lui avait indiquée. Il était le premier à être arrivé. IL resta là debout à regarder l’eau tomber, se sentant heureux de se sentir aussi vivant ce qu’il ne lui était pas arrivé depuis des semaines. Tous ses sens étaient en ébullition. L’odeur des roses, les couleurs du ciel alors que le soir tombait, le bruit de l’eau, le frottement de ses vêtements sur sa peau, le frisson qui le parcourait. Il se pencha sur la barre métallique et se perdit dans ses pensées, en se souvenant d’expériences qu’il avait vécues. C’était un bel endroit pour mourir.  
« Espèce de connard » C’était indiscutablement la voix de Griffin, sarcastique et froide, pleine de colère. David se retourna lentement pour voir son ancien ami. C’était la première fois qu’il se voyait en personne depuis la Tchétchénie il y a plusieurs mois de cela. Griffin n’avait pas du tout changé. Il se tenait là avec ses bras croisés, sa veste de cuir légèrement mouillé à cause de l’humidité. Il portait un t-shirt noir, un jean noir et des combats boots ; rien de nouveau quoi. Et il avait toujours cette touffe de cheveux, chocolat avec des reflets blonds. C’est comme s’il avait remonté le temps. Même le regard noir de Griffin était confortable et familier. Sa voix ayant disparu, tout ce que David pu faire pour réponde fut un petit signe de tête en direction du jumper anglais.  
En réponse, Griffin commença un long monologue. David regarda Griffin déverser des mois de colère et de haine, dans un flux presque ininterrompu d’insulte envers David et sur sa trahison pendant plus de dix minutes. David se sentait léger, presque sur le point de s’évanouir, en entendant la peine qu’il y avait dans la voix et dans tous les mots que lui lançait Griffin.  
Il le regarda alors que Griffin se rapprochait de lui, ses mains serrées en poings, l’intensité de sa rage rendant son visage rouge. Griffin s’arrêta à trente centimètres de lui, à portée de poings, terminant ses insultes. Quand il eut fini, Griffin resta debout devant lui, respirant bruyamment et transpirant, la veine de son cou battant fortement, ses yeux froids et hostiles.  
Quand il fit que David n’allait pas réagir, préférant rester planté devant lui sans rien faire, Griffin décida de le gifler si fort que David fit des étoiles et perdit l’équilibre. Il pouvait sentir la chaleur monter là où la main de Griffin était entrée en contact avec sa joue et elle commençait à lui faire mal. « Imbécile ! » cria soudainement Griffin. « Qu'est-ce que tu as à dire pour ta défense ? Comment as-tu pu m’abandonner là-bas après tout ce par quoi on est passé ? »  
David reprit son équilibre, ne brisant jamais son contact visuel avec Griffin. Ses yeux étaient humides et sa voix était tremblante quand il commença à s’excuser.  
« Griffin, je suis désolé. Je sais que je l’ai déjà dit dans ma carte postale, mais je voulais te le dire en face. C’est le moins que je puisse faire après que j’ai tout fait foirer entre nous. Je n’ai aucune excuse pour ce que j’ai fait, et je ne m’attends pas à ce que tu me pardonnes. Je voulais juste que tu saches que je regrette, tout ce que j’ai t’ai fait. Je pourrais essayer de te donner des explications, mais il n’y en a pas vraiment. Je suis juste vraiment stupide et égoïste et je ne pensais pas vraiment, j’ai juste réagi par peur. Je n’aurais pas dû te laisser. J’ai fait tellement d’erreurs, en commençant par la Tchétchénie. Je n’avais pas réalisé à quel point tu étais important pour moi, combien notre amitié était importante, à quel point j’avais besoin de toi dans ma vie, à cela jusqu’à ce que tu sois parti et il ne me restait qu’un énorme trou vide. J’aurais dû revenir, j’aurais dû te traquer, j’aurais dû m’excuser bien avant. Mais je ne l’ai pas fait. J’ai vraiment merdé. J’aimerais… Je suis désolé. C’est à cela que tout revient. Je suis désolé pour tout ce que je t’ai fait et tu as raison de me détester. Je suis venu ici en espérant que je puisse te dire que j’étais désolé avant de mourir. Merci de m’avoir laissé parler. »  
David pleurait si fort à la fin qu’il arrivait à peine à parler. Il essayait de regarder Griffin, mais il ne pouvait pas voir à travers ses larmes qui coulaient sur son visage. Alors, il regarda ses pieds et continua à pleurer, attendant sa fin. L’expression sur le visage de Griffin n’avait pas changé depuis que David avait commencé à parler, mais au moins David avait pu s’excuser.  
Quand les bras de Griffin s’enroulèrent autour de son cou et qu’il le prit dans ses bras, David commença à pleurer encore plus fort, son corps tremblant sous les soubresauts. Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour se rendre compte que Griffin ne le lâchait pas et qu’il murmurait à son oreille : « Chut, David, tout va bien. Calme-toi. » David enveloppa le corps fin de Griffin avec ses bras, se tenant à lui, plein de culpabilité alors qu’il essayait de se remettre. Il fut sorti de ses pensées quand Griffin lui demanda, d’une voix douce et hésitante : « Ça va maintenant David ? On peut parler maintenant que tu as arrêté de flipper ? » David acquiesça faiblement, se demandant pourquoi Griffin avait encore besoin de parler. Tout avait été dit.  
Sans le lâcher, Griffin murmura gentiment à l’oreille de David. « Tout est fini David. Je te pardonne. » David commença à secouer la tête, mais Griffin se contenta de le serrer un peu plus fort. « Tout va bien David. Vraiment. J’ai passé des mois à te détester parce que tu avais ma vie sens dessus dessous depuis qu’on s’était rencontré. Je n’avais pas eu d’ami depuis un long moment, et tu étais aussi un jumper. Je pensais qu’on était une équipe, et quand tu m’as abandonné pour aller sauver Millie, j’étais tellement blessé et je voulais vraiment que tu ressentes la même chose… être misérable et seul, un outcast. Je ne pensais pas vraiment mes menaces, mais je les ai faits et pour ça, je suis désolé. Je n’ai pas arrêté de te regarder et je t’ai vu sombrer depuis l’Irlande. Je pensais que ça me ferait du bien de te voir souffrir, mais quand j’ai reçu ta carte postale à Londres, j’ai réalisé que ça avait été trop loin. » Griffin entendait sa voix commencer à trembler, alors il arrêta de parler, et attendit la réaction de David.  
Après quelques minutes de silence, les derniers pleurs de David s’évanouirent et le jumper réussit à s’extirper un peu de l’emprise de Griffin. Le visage de David était tout rouge et les yeux de Griffin brillaient de larmes encore à verser. Avec une petite voix, David demanda : « Alors, tu n’es pas venu pour me tuer ? Tu mes pardonnes ? Comment peux-tu… »  
Griffin les surprit tous les deux quand il couvrit la bouche de David avec la sienne, coupant ainsi la parole aux paroles déchirantes de David. Il pressa ses lèvres contre celles de David, les bougeant gentiment jusqu’à ce que David ouvre ses lèvres et laissa entrer la langue de Griffin. Il essaya de garder le contrôle au départ, mais Griffin se perdit bientôt dans la sensation de plaisirs qu’il ressentait. Il embrassait David avec passion, forçant sa langue dans la caverne chaude qu’était la bouche de David. Il mordillait la lèvre inférieure de David, enfonçant ses canines et léchant la peau attaquée. David gémit légèrement, le bruit contenu dans le fond de sa gorge, et soudain les mains de David étaient partout sous les vêtements de Griffin, explorant le corps petit, mais musclé de l’autre jumper. Instinctivement, ils s’étaient rapprochés, leur corps collé l’un à l’autre alors qu’ils s’embrassaient, essayant d’exprimer physiquement tous les regrets et la culpabilité qui les avait rongés tous les deux pendant des mois.  
Enfin, alors que les derniers de soleil quittaient le ciel, David rompit leur baiser et dit doucement à Griffin. « Et maintenant ? Qu'est-ce qu’il va se passer entre nous ? » Griffin sourit pour la première fois et sortit un mouchoir de la poche de sa veste. Avec précaution, il essuya les larmes restantes du visage de David, et répondit, d’une voix claire. « Et bien, vu comment tu vis pour l’instant, je pense que la première chose à faire est que tu emménages avec moi. On peut prendre du temps pour se détendre et se reprendre un peu. Et puis, on fera en sorte de retrouver une dynamique d’équipe, parce que bon, les Paladins sont toujours la vraie menace et ils n’ont pas disparu. Et on arrête de s’excuser ou de brouiller du noir à propos du passé… On en a assez fait et puis on est de nouveau ensemble. » En voyant le faible sourire de David, Griffin lui prit la main et ajouta. « On verra bien ce que signifie être ensemble plus tard. Maintenant, tout ce qui compte, c’est qu’on soit là l’un pour l’autre. Bien que je doive admettre, je ne m’attendais pas à ce que notre petite réunion finisse en démonstration publique d’amour. »  
Avant que David n’ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, Griffin ajouta rapidement. « Mais je suis heureux que cela se soit passé ainsi David. Je suis heureux de t’avoir embrassé et j’étais heureux et soulagé quand tu as retourné mon baiser. Alors, on pourrait retourner à la maison maintenant, et s’enlacer dans le canapé en regardant un DVD. Je suis aussi exténué que toi, et on s’est assez donné en public comme ça pour aujourd’hui. » David rit quand il vit le groupe de touristes qui s’était formé près d’eux, en prétendant regarder les roses. Main dans la main, les deux jumpers partirent et firent un signe aux touristes abasourdis avant de disparaitre dans les ténèbres du parc.


End file.
